Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure pertain to the art of movable windows in a vehicle. More particularly, an improved vehicle body that allows for installation of either a fixed or a movable glass window in the same vehicle body without requiring modifications to structural components of the vehicle body is provided.
Some vehicles, in particular pickup trucks, are desired to have a full dropping back glass or rear window. As used herein, dropping back glass refers to a glass panel or window that is capable of being moved from a closed position wherein a window opening is sealed to an open position wherein the window opening is open. In order to facilitate the movement of this glass, a full inner panel is installed in the rear of the pickup truck in similar fashion as a side door. This design adds cost to the truck architecture due to the added sheet metal cost to have the dropping or moving glass. More particularly, this requires two configurations of a body design one for a fixed window and one for a moving window.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a single vehicle body architecture that can be used with either a fixed glass window or a moveable glass window and without substantial additional costs when using the single vehicle body architecture with a fixed glass window.